Le monde va changer
by xelotorix
Summary: Un homme à l'époque des dinosaures et une manifestation physique de magia? Que font-il là et quel sera leur rôle dans les temps futurs? Résumé peut être foireux comparé au contenu mais lisez pour vous faire une idée.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ceux qui liront ceci. Cette "histoire" sera un très court OS mettant en place un personnage et une intrigue pour de futures fictions dont la première se passera dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, d'où la classification dans cette catégorie. Bien évidemment Harry Potter ne m'appartient et ne m'appartiendra jamais, je ne fais que ce que tous, nous faisons ici, prendre l'histoire de J.K Rowling pour le mettre "à ma sauce".

Je ne sais pas si l'histoire qui va venir se fera en une seule grosse fiction ou en plusieurs plus petites rangées en années mais sachez que j'ai déjà une grosse idée du fil directeur que prendra ma fiction.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire cet OS en espérant que vous aimerez malgré la petite longueur du texte et je vous informe que je pense attendre un minimum de retour sur cet OS avant de poster l'histoire en elle même, le temps de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture malgré celle que j'ai déjà avec 4 chapitre d'avance.

je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à vous

Une mer d'arbres, c'est ce que voit la personne posée au sol, assise au sommet d'une petite montagne. Cette personne regarde au loin, tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas arriver une femme apparaissant derrière lui. Elle était plutôt grande, les cheveux descendant en une cascade brune jusqu'a ses hanches. Elle était seulement habillée d'une sorte de pagne, comme si elle vivait sauvagement. Elle prit la parole, surprenant ainsi son interlocuteur qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Dans quelles pensées es-tu encore parti mon cher?

L'homme paru surpris et se releva en se tournant pour regarder la femme.

-Magia? Que fais tu ici alors que Gaïa a encore besoin de toi?

Magia observa l'homme devant elle, il était plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres, les cheveux noir comme la nuit, les yeux d'un bleu captivant, suivant la couleur du ciel en fonction du temps. Il était plutôt bien bati et ne portait lui aussi qu'un simple pagne pour vêtement, son corps étant parcourus de plusieurs cicatrices, signe visible de combats dans sa vie.

-Et bien, mère m'a donnée une dernière mission pendant qu'elle part se reposer pendant un bout de temps. Les créatures présente sur Terre actuellement ne vont pas tarder à disparaitres et je suis donc chargée d'en choisir quelques une pour en faire des espèces sous ma protection et ma benediction. Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, ni même comment tu es devenu immortel Guillaume, mais avant de remplir à bien ma mission, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

-Pourquoi Magia? Pourquoi donc vouloir t'unir à moi alors que tu m'as annoncée toi même il y a longtemps que ta présence physique disparaitra un jour?

-je n'ai...

-Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais! Guillaume s'énerva un peu face à la tentative de Magia de nier. Tu essayes à chaque fois que tu me vois et j'aimerais une réponse honnête pour une fois. Il reprit ensuite beaucoup plus bas. Avant que tu ne disparaisse...

Magia l'entendit et une larme perla au coin de ses yeux avant de couler, solitaire. Elle prit donc la décision de tout lui dire et s'assit donc au sol en prenant les bras de son aimé et commença à parler.

-Tu connais le principe des âmes soeurs Guillaume, et tu sais aussi que toute personne, que ce soit physiquement ou simplement en esprit, en possède une. Toi tu es spécial, car non content d'être mon âme soeur, l'âme soeur de la représentation physique de la magie dans le monde, tu me permettra par ton union avec moi de me réincarner dans des corps physique au fil des époques qui passeront, même après la perte du corps que je possède actuellement et que j'ai créée pour pouvoir intéragir avec toi. Donc je t'en supplie, non pas en tant qu'âme soeur, ni même pour pouvoir me réincarner, mais en tant que femme, unis toi à moi et permets moi de t'aimer ne serait-ce que le temps de cette union, je te jure sur moi même de ne plus t'embêter avec ça par la suite et jusqu'à la fin des temps si tu le désires par la suite.

Elle avait débitée ces paroles a une vitesse la faisant paraitre fragile pour notre jeune homme d'un âge inconnu qui la fixa d'un air surpris. En y réflechissant bien, il devait admettre qu'il trouvait les efforts de Magia depuis des années à le supporter plutôt louable. Il devait aussi admettre qu'il aimait cette sensation de paraitre assez important pour elle qu'elle en ai prit une manifestation physique juste pour lui, surtout en cette ère où les dinosaures sont les animaux dominant. Il finit donc par céder et ils passèrent une semaine entière à s'aimer et vivre ensemble avant que Magia ne soit obligée de partir pour sa mission. Guillaume la retint tout de même un peu par le bras en l'embrassant, le jour de son départ, et posa son front sur le sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux et déclarant:

-Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à accepter mes sentiments envers toi, et je te fais aujourd'hui le serment de t'aider dans ta tâche de préserver toutes les créatures que tu désigneras comme magiques et d'intervenir pour régler les conflits lorsque cela sera necéssaire. Je ne serais peut être pas toujours avec ce corps et prendrais d'autres apparences, mais je t'attendrai et lors de nos retrouvailles, je te promet de m'unir à nouveau avec toi.

Ce sont sur ces paroles que Magia disparue et retourna à une existence purement spirituelle et que le monde se mit en marche, mettant en place le monde que l'on connait aujourd'hui à un détail près, l'existence oubliée de cet être nommé Guillaume, un esprit immortel possédant un corps humain présent à l'époque des dinosaures alors que l'espèce humaine n'existe pas encore, étant arrivé sur Terre lorsque Gaïa a créée ce monde qui, bien que personne n'en saura jamais rien, façonnera le monde pour une sauvegarde de tout ce qui aura été construit et que Magia aura aidé à préserver en donnant accès à la magie à certaines espèces pour que ce monde soit vivant.


End file.
